poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Charmander Recovered/Ash Catches Charmander/A Rainbow appears
Here's the scene when Charmander was Recovered, then Ash catches it and then the rainbow appears goes in Team Robot in Pokemon Movie: I Choose You! (Later that morning, As the heroes wakes up) Verity: Morning, Piplup. Sleep well? (Then Pikachu and the heroes notices That Entei and wild Pokémon are gone) Emerl: Where they go? Ash Ketchum: Entei and its friends are gone. Sorrel: Yeah. (Then Charmander wakes up) Ash Ketchum: Hey! Charmander! You feeling better? Samurai Jack: Charmander. (Charmander was renewed and recovered) Ashi: Charmander? Captain Haddock: It is alright? Samurai Jack: Yes, it's okay. Ashi: Charmander is okay. Chip: I'm glad that fire-type Pokemon is feeling better. Professor Calculus: I'm glad it's all better now! Tintin: It looks good! Snowy: (Barks) Sorrel: Let's see. Your tail flame looks good. Yup. Amy Rose: Flame on it's tail is looking strong! Sorrel: That tells me you're back to feeling fine! You're good to go. Ash Ketchum: Isn't that great, Charmander? (Charmander agrees) Emerl: Pretty cool. Ash Ketchum: Hey, you wanna come along with us? I'd like us to become good friends! (Charmender then began to realize, Flashback starts with Cross and Lycanroc walking and Flashback ends) Ash Ketchum: Please? (Then Charmander agrees) Ash Ketchum: Great! You really mean it? (Charmander then grows exciting, Ash sends out his Pokeball) Ash Ketchum: Kay, here it goes. (Charmander bonk the Pokeball, Sending it into the Pokeball) Ash Ketchum: I just caught a Charmander! Sci-Twi: Way to go! Verity: Congratulations, Ash. You too, Pikachu. (Now we go to the heroes walking out of the cave and they see something) Ash Ketchum: It's a rainbow! Verity: So beautiful! Sorrel: They say that Ho-Oh lives at the end of the rainbow! (Then the Rainbow Wing began to glow in Ash's Jacket and he takes out) Teodora: That is the Rainbow Wing! (As Ash uses the Rainbow Wing touches the Rainbow and begins to glow) Thomson: Wow, it's glowing! Cream the Rabbit: What's the legend? Sorrel: The legend. Says the Rainbow Wing will guide you. (Then the eyes of Marshadow appears in Ash's Shadow, It emerges from the Shadow) Ash Ketchum: So, what's over that way? Sorrel: There are quite a number of steep mountains over there. Juniper Montage: That's the location of the mountain! Sorrel: The Raizen Mountain Range. Tintin: That's a long way to get to the mountain. Ash Ketchum: I know! Goofy: What is it, Ash? Ash Ketchum: I'm gonna meet Ho-Oh and have a Pokémon battle! (As Marshadow vanishes) Verity: I'd love to meet Ho-Oh, too! Sorrel: So would I! Emerl: And everyone as well! Sorrel: Then I can determine for myself whether the legend of the Rainbow Hero, is actually true. Ash Ketchum: C'mon! We've gotta get moving and find Ho-Oh! Verity: Right! (As the villains and Team Rocket looks at the heroes preparing to find Ho-Oh) Bowser: Looks like the Heroes is going to find Ho-Oh soon. Jessie: That's music to my ears. James: Entei proved too elusive, but... Meowth: Catching Ho-Oh would rule! Team Rocket and All the Villains: We're so cool! Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts